


Glitter in the Sheets

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuckolding, Gags, Glitter, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rape, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Jim forces Sherlock to watch him fuck John.Written for Kinktober.





	Glitter in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably ooc as fuck, but I'm passed caring. I have the flu and just... Ugh. Shout out to my Murder Bae who ships Jim with glitter.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 22.
> 
> Prompt: cuckolding

A sigh escaped Sherlock as he tested the restraints holding him to his chair. They were tight- almost painful.

John was lying naked on the bed in front of him, still passed out. Sherlock didn’t understand how John was still asleep with his body positioned the way it was.

Jim had tied John up with a spreader bar. The man was kneeling with his hands and ankles tied to the bar. His cheek was resting on the mattress, facing Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes roamed over John’s naked body, checking for injuries. He didn’t see anything from where he was sitting. The most Sherlock could see was a butt plug in his arse and a ball gag in his mouth.

At least he was uninjured for now.

The door to the room opened and Jim skipped in. Sherlock sighed again. A gag was in his mouth as well so he couldn’t even ask why Jim was naked and tossing glitter everywhere.

“Helloooooo,” Jim sang, dumping glitter on the bed. He poured more on Sherlock.

Sherlock shook glitter out of his and glared at Jim.

“Aw, Johnny is still sleeping.” Jim pouted, ignoring Sherlock.

He knelt beside John and poked his cheek. When John didn’t respond, Jim smacked his arse.

John jolted and looked around wide-eyed. He couldn’t see much given his position. His eyes fell on Sherlock.

Panic started to fill him when he realized the position they were in. He turned his gaze to the person kneeling next to him.

Jim’s face was right next to his, smiling creepily. John screamed into the gag and jerked, but all he succeeded in doing was falling over.

Jim giggled, kneeling in the glitter on the bed. “Don’t be so concerned. It’s not like I’m going to kill you. Yet. This is just some fun. My wedding gift to you.”

John blanched, fixing his eyes on Sherlock. How did Jim even know they got married last week? No one was informed except for Greg, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson.

Jim rolled John back onto his knees. “You two are probably such prudes in bed. Soooo here’s your gift! I’m gonna spice up your bedroom life! It’s called cuckolding! I hear it’s all the rage for married men.”

Sherlock blinked in confusion. He had no idea what that term meant. John, however, was struggling even harder.

“Oh don’t be such a downer. I already gave you both a Viagra. You’ll enjoy yourselves.” Jim grinned. “Make sure you watch this, Sherlock!”

Jim smiled at Sherlock, holding John’s hip. He pulled the plug out of him. It made a crude noise that made John wince. Or maybe he winced because of the sensation.

Jim didn’t waste time. He moved behind John and waved at Sherlock cheekily before slamming his cock into the other man.

John cried out against the gag. He was struggling again. Sherlock’s eyes narrowed in anger, but he couldn’t free himself.

He couldn’t even look away because John was staring him dead in the eye. 

Jim giggled, bouncing the bed with over exaggerated movements. Glitter was jumping around them with every thrust he made.

_Why the fucking glitter?_

Jim didn’t stop fucking John until he came, burying himself deep inside of him. He pulled out and flipped John around.

“Aw, Johnny, you didn’t cum for me?” Jim was mock disappointed.

John glared and struggled to break free again. His face was flushed with anger and humiliation.

“Oh, well,” Jim shrugged, “maybe you’ll cum next time.”

_Next time?!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other fic for day 22 featuring these three.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
